The Bully Blues
by katieklaine27
Summary: Melody is 6 years old. She lives in Lima with her little brother and two gay dads. She goes to a school where three girls dislike the way her family is and they bully her beacause of it
1. Chapter 1

"Your family is weird!" Haley said to Melody on the playground. Melody is 6 years old and lives in Lima, Ohio with her parents Kurt and Blaine Anderson. Her little brother, Chris is 3 years old. Melody has been being bullied by Haley and her friends Victoria and Lily. The three dislike Melody because of her family.

"Having two daddies isn't normal!" Victoria yelled at her from across the swing set. Melody sat on the swing, tears streaming down her face as she played in the sand by her feet. The teacher blew the whistle, signaling that it's time to go inside. Melody wiped her tears and ran inside to pack up her things. Mrs. Madison walked over to her and gave her purple lunch bag.

"Are you okay, Melody?"

Melody nodded taking her lunch bag and putting it in her blue backpack. Melody got up to sit at her desk and Mrs. Madison followed her. "Melody," Melody looked up, her eyes red from crying and she sniffled. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just want my daddy."

"He'll be here soon, okay?"

"How soon is soon?" Melody asked looking at the clock.

"An hour…We still have to read in circle, Melody."

"I want to go home, now."

"I can call your daddy and see if he can come get you…?"

Melody nodded quickly as she watched Mrs. Madison dial Blaine's cell phone.

"Hello," Blaine answered as he lowered the music that was playing in the store.

"Mr. Anderson, this is Melody's teacher, Mrs. Madison. I have your daughter here in tears asking for her daddy."

"That would be my husband, Kurt. I'll give him a call."

"Thank you. I'm sorry to disturb you at work."

"No, that's okay." Blaine hung up and called Kurt at home.

Kurt was putting the final touches on his new shirt he had made when he answered "Blaine! I finished the shirt, finally! I'll need you to try it on for me when you get home."

"That's great; I can't wait to see it. But uh Mrs. Madison called. Melody is at school in tears asking for you."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worry overcoming him immediately

"I know nothing," Blaine said as he put his hands up in defense even thought Kurt couldn't see him.

"Okay, I'll go get her." Kurt said as he admired his work.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay. Love you,"

"Love you too," Blaine smiled to himself as he hung up.

Kurt smiled as he took off his glasses and whispered to himself "Why is he so perfect?" He smiled looking at his wedding ring and then remembering what he had to do. "Chris, we have to go get Melly."

"Why?"

"I don't know, bud. Her teacher called and told us to go get her." Kurt said as he picked him up and walked out to the car to drive to the school.

Melody sat at her desk as all the other kids sat in a circle while Mrs. Madison read a book to them. Kurt knocked on the door to the classroom and Mrs. Madison excused herself to open it. Melody got up with her stuff and ran to Kurt. "Daddy!" She smiled clinging to his leg.

"Hey princess," Kurt smiled down at her "Thank you," He said as he turned to Mrs. Madison and walked out, holding Chris. When they got home Melody ran to her room and Chris sat with Kurt in the living room, waiting for Blaine to come home. He was better at talking to her without crying…

Blaine walked in the door a few minutes later "Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Where's Melody?"

"She's in her room. I was waiting for you to talk to her."

Blaine nodded as Kurt got up with Chris and walked to Melody's room with him. "Melody," Blaine said walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed with Kurt as Chris sat on the floor with his stuffed rabbit, Robby. Melody looked at them, her eyes red as she blinked.

"Can you tell us what's wrong, honey?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's hand.

Melody shook her head.

"Why not, princess?" Kurt asked her this time

"Just 'cause."

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine could see the obvious worry in his husband's eyes.

"Can I be alone?" Melody asked looking down.

They both nodded and got up to leave with Chris. "Dinner will be ready soon,"

She nodded as she picked up her bear, Mimi and cried softly into its brown fur.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine dropped Melody off at school early this morning, hoping to talk with Mrs. Madison. "Why are we here early, daddy?"

"Because…"

Melody nodded slowly, gripping the handles on her backpack. "I wanna go home."

"Why?" Blaine asked kneeling down next to her.

"I don't have any friends… no one likes me."

Kurt gasped softly, tears filling in his eyes. Blaine looked up at him, biting his lip. "Princess, that isn't true." Kurt said looking down at her.

"Yes it is! You wouldn't know! You don't come to school with me! Everybody hates me!" Melody said raising her voice, tears streaming down her face. Kurt knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. Melody stepped back and looked down at her feet.

"Honey, you'll make friends soon." Blaine said as he stood up with Kurt.

"No…they all hate me."

"Why would they? You're Melody Elizabeth Anderson. How could someone hate my little girl?"

"…Because…"

Blaine looked at Kurt nervously as Kurt looked down at her and spoke "You can tell us, honey."

Melody shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You'll be sad…"

Kurt looked confused as Blaine asked her "Why would we be sad, princess?"

Melody looked down at her feet again "It's about you…"

Kurt bit his lip, knowing what was happening he stood up and picked up Chris. Blaine didn't say anything as he stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"Because I'm the only one without a mom and having two daddies is weird…and not normal."

Kurt sighed softly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Melody," Blaine sighed

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Blaine wiped her tears away and looked into her dark blue eyes. "Don't listen to them… they're wrong. You may not have a mom, but you aunts that are just like moms for you… Aunt Mercedes and Aunt Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Tina."

"They live far away. All the other girl's moms live with them."

"And you live with us…"

Melody nodded "See, I told you that you'd be sad."

"I'm not. I'm worried about you."

"Daddy's sad." Melody said looking up at him "He's crying."

"No, I'm not." Kurt said as his voice cracked and he used Chris to cover his face.

Melody looked back at Blaine and her eyes were now red. "He's worried about you, too."

Melody stared at the ground as she wiped her eyes. The school bell rand and Blaine looked at Melody. "We'll be back soon, sweetie."

Melody stepped closer hugging Blaine "I wanna go home." She said with tears in her eyes. Blaine looked up at Kurt with Melody leaning on him, crying.

Kurt nodded lightly as he held Chris tightly. Blaine stood up holding Melody and walked to the car. They drove home and watched Disney movies all day to cheer up their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Melody, it's time to go to school."

Melody groaned, grabbing her backpack and walking out of her bedroom into the kitchen. "I'm ready." She spoke in her tired, upset little voice.

"Okay, say goodbye to Chris and daddy. I have to go into work early so I'm dropping you off, okay?"

Melody gave Kurt a hug and kissed Chris on the cheek "Bye,"

"Bye princess. Remember, if those girls bother you tell Mrs. Madison."

Melody nodded starting to walk out to the car.

"Melody," Kurt said as she got to the door. She stopped to look back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Melody smiled as she ran to the car and jumped in.

"Bye Kurtie, bye Chrissy." Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips and smiled as he messed up Chris's perfect blonde hair.

"Hey!" Chris giggled fixing his hair.

"Bye!" Blaine smiled to himself as he walked to the car and drove to the school.

Melody sat in the backseat of the car staring at her feet as Blaine parked. "Princess..?"

Melody looked up suddenly and opened the door, jumping out. Blaine got out and walked her inside to the classroom. "Dada, can you leave?"

"I'm going,"

Haley, Victoria and Lily were watching, snickering as they covered their mouths. "Dada!" Melody groaned

Blaine frowned as he gave her a quick hug and whispered into her ear before leaving. "I love you, princess."

Melody watched him leave and walked to her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Haley walked over to her with her friends. "Hey Melody!" Haley spoke with an attitude as she leaned against the desk.

"Hi…"

"Was that your dad?"

She nodded slightly

"Where's your other dad?"

"Home,"

"Don't you have a little brother too?"

She nodded again

"Your family is _so _weird. My mom told me it's not right and it's bad for society. She also said it's terrible to bring children into a relationship that's against the bible." She said with an innocent smile but a major attitude.

Melody finally looked up at her as Victoria and Lily gave Haley a high-five. "My daddy said not to talk to you."

"Your daddy isn't here now, is he? So he won't know."

"I can tell him…or Mrs. Madison."

"Go ahead… be a tattletale. I don't really care."

Melody got up and walked to Mrs. Madison's desk. "Hey Melody, are you okay?"

"Haley, Victoria and Lily are being mean to me."

"What'd they say, sweetie?"

"That my family is weird and bad for society and against the bible."

"Aw Melody, don't listen to them. There's nothing wrong with your family…there's just a lot wrong with the world we live in."

Melody nodded, going back to her seat as the bell rang. Mrs. Madison started class and Melody kept checking the clock, wanting it to say 3:00. She just wanted to go home and cry while Kurt or Blaine hugged her. The bell rang for recess and all the kids ran outside. "Melody, can you stay back for a minute please?" Mrs. Madison said before she left. Melody sat down next to her teacher. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

"When did this problem start with Haley?"

"A few weeks ago…"

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yeah," Melody nodded a bit

"When..?"

"A few days ago,"

Mrs. Madison was writing down what Melody was saying to her. "Why didn't you tell them sooner?"

Melody didn't say anything

"Melody,"

"I was afraid they would get upset."

"Honey, if this continues it can get worse."

Melody nodded "I just didn't want them to think I don't love them."

Mrs. Madison nodded writing on the piece of paper again.

"Why are you writing all this?"

"I'm going to call your dads and they are going to come in so we can talk."

"Now..?"

"No, sweetie… whenever your parents are available…I'll call them later."

"Okay…"

"You can go outside now,"

Melody got up and ran out to the slide. Victoria came up behind her and pushed her. Melody fell off, her arm hit the side of the slide and she landed on her back. "OW!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Victoria ran as teachers rushed over to her. Mrs. Madison came outside at that moment. "Melody!" She ran over to her and knelt down next to her "What happened?"

All the kids gathered around to see what was going on. "Victoria pushed me…my arm really hurts."

Mrs. Madison bent her arm a bit and Melody winced in pain. "Allen, call her parents." Mrs. Madison said to Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith ran inside to phone Kurt at home. Mrs. Madison helped Melody stand and she looked at the students "Victoria, did you push her?"

"No, she fell. I was waiting to go down the slide and she-"

"That's a lie." Taylor, a quiet, small blonde girl in their class interrupted.

Some of the kids gasped whispering "Oh my gosh, she speaks."

Taylor is a very quiet girl that Melody had never noticed before. "Taylor, did you see what happened?"

"Victoria pushed Melody and Melody fell hitting her arm on the slide."

"Victoria, go to the principal's office now."

Victoria groaned stomping inside. Mrs. Madison walked inside with Melody and packed up her things. Kurt ran into the room minutes later just as Mrs. Madison picked up the blue book bag. "Hello Mr. Anderson,"

"Hi, are you okay sweetie?"

"My arm really hurts."

"We think it may be broken." Mrs. Madison said as she handed Kurt the bag.

"Oh, let's go princess."

Kurt took Melody to the hospital and came home a few hours later. Melody's arm was fractured and in a purple cast. Blaine got up from the couch when they walked in. "Melody, are you okay?" What happened?"

"I'm fine,"

"Get some sleep, princess." Kurt said as he gave her the backpack and motioned to her room. Melody walked to her room to take a nice nap.

"What happened?" Blaine repeated, looking at Kurt.

"Some girl pushed her off the slide."

"Oh, wow. I'd like to push that girl off of the slide."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch. "She's okay, though. She only has to wear the cast for six weeks."

"Okay,"

"Where's Chris?"

"Asleep,"

Kurt smiled as Blaine sat on the couch, putting an arm around his husband. "We're alone…" Kurt whispered, trailing his fingers down Blaine's chest.

"You're right." Blaine smirked sharing a look with Kurt and then glancing at the Wii games under the TV set. "I get the blue one!" He said grabbing a blue and red wheel for the Mario Kart game.

Kurt laughed as he turned the game on and took the red wheel from Blaine. The two had their fun until Chris woke up crying from a nightmare.

**I own nothing Thank you for reading! And I slipped a Chris Colfer quote in there, Can you find it? It's not word for word but it's pretty obvious. **


	4. Chapter 4

Melody got up and got dressed quickly. She walked into the kitchen and tried to get a bowl of cereal. The box fell and the frosted flakes went everywhere on the floor. "Mel, are you okay?" Blaine came running into the room and started to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Sorry, I tried to get it but it fell."

"It's alright, honey. Let me help you." Blaine threw out the cereal that had fallen and he poured the rest of the box into a bowl with milk.

"Thanks," Melody ate the cereal and she started to pack her lunch.

"Princess, do you need help?" Kurt asked as he walked in with her back pack.

"Yeah,"

Kurt smiled as he finished making her lunch. Chris toddled into the room "Melly!"

"Hi Chris," Melody smiled at her little brother.

"Let's go, Mel…" Blaine said walking in the room

Kurt smiled walking over to Blaine and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "Bye,"

Blaine smiled as he caught Kurt's lip in a long kiss.

"Stop being gross dada! We gots to go." Melody said pulling on his jacket.

"Blaine, you should probably go…"

"I'm going," Blaine smirked giving his husband one last kiss.

Blaine dropped Melody off at school before he went into work. Melody walked into her classroom and she noticed Victoria wasn't there and Haley and Lily looked mad. Melody sat in her seat and Taylor came over to her. "You had to get a cast?"

Melody nodded lightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, it's just sweaty."

"Oh, well uh I'm Taylor…"

"I'm Melody, but I guess you knew that."

Taylor laughed a bit "Yeah. So you have two dads?"

"Yeah, I know I'm a weirdo you don't have to tell me."

"No, I was going to say it's cool."

"It is?" Melody looked up, a little shock in her blues eyes as she looked into Taylor's brown eyes.

"Yeah… I have two granddads."

"Oh! That is cool…"

Taylor nodded with a smile. The school bell rang and Mrs. Madison got up to start class "Today, we're going to read silently for 10 minutes and then we'll go over the math homework from last night." The class did as Mrs. Madison said and it was finally time for recess. Melody went to sit on the steps by the door and Mrs. Madison sat next to her. "Hey,"

"Hi,"

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Melody nodded and she saw Taylor walking over to them.

"Hi Taylor!" Mrs. Madison said a little too excited causing Taylor to step back a bit.

"Hi…" She smiled faintly and looked at Melody "Do you wanna play with me?"

Mrs. Madison smiled at her with wide eyes as Melody nodded. "Sure!"

Melody got up and went with Taylor to the hopscotch chalk. Mrs. Madison smiled to herself as she watched the two girls play. When recess was over Melody and Taylor walked inside together. Taylor got a marker from her backpack and she signed Melody's cast. Mrs. Madison walked over to them and Taylor gave her the marker "Sign it!" Mrs. Madison smiled as she signed the purple cast. Melody had a huge smile on her face when Blaine came to pick her up. She has five people sign her cast.

"Nice cast," Blaine smiled as they got in the car to drive home.

"Thanks!" Melody grinned looking out the window.

They got home and Melody ran into the house "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Melody, Melody, Melody!" Kurt smiled using the same excited tone that she did.

"Will you sign my cast?" Melody asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Kurt smiled as he took a marker to sign 'Daddy' onto the cast. Blaine walked in and looked at Melody as she said "Dada, sign it!"

"Okay!" Blaine smiled as he took the marker from Kurt and signed the cast with 'Dada'.

"I sign too!" Chris jumped up and down trying to get the marker from Blaine. Blaine gave the marker to his son and Chris signed it with big letters.


End file.
